1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for ice chests and similar devices wherein the holder overhangs the side of a boat in order to save space on the boat.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Boating is a popular pastime enjoyed by many, especially considering the fact that most Americans live a short driving distance from a navigable body of water. When the weather is agreeable, just load up the boat with fishing gear or other toys, food, drinks, and then launch the boat for a fun filled day on the water. Most boats tend to be relatively small in size. Many factors dictate the need to keep boats relatively small including the costs of the boat, the high gas consumption of a boat, the need to be able to tow the boat to the launch site, and the need to store the boat, among others. While even a small boat can be quite fun and relaxing, certain tradeoffs must be made. With several people on board a relatively small boat, precious little real estate, both deck space and seating space, remains for other items such as bait holders, coolers, picnic baskets, etc, items which are considered essential for all but the shortest of boat rides. Placing such items onto the boat crowds the deck and makes it more difficult for the passengers to move around. While many boats have below deck storage areas, such storage areas are often difficult to access and require the passengers to crowd to one section of the boat, which can be quite uncomfortable, especially when the outside temperatures are very hot.
What is needed is a device that allows boat captains to be able to take coolers and other items aboard a boat without sacrificing the relatively scarce deck space and seating areas aboard the boat. Such a device must allow quick and easy access to the items being held by the device without imposing an undue burden upon the boat's passengers. Ideally such a device should be of relatively simple design and construction and be easy to install, operate, and maintain.